dynamism_my_ever_expanding_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Developing My Dynamism - Chapter 3
Inspirational Moment Successes that Resulted from my Contribution to the Learning Context #I am more open to allowing others to help with tasks #I am more aware of strategic problem solving #I embrace self in a holistic way rather than in sole identity with the work context #I have been more accommodative of collaboration The success story that I have is one of improved development at work which is being fuelled by my personal growth. I have been developing as a transformational learner/ leader in this learning context. I am well-known as a team player at my school. I have also been able to exercise emotional intelligence which is the awareness and use of the emotional state of others within an environment. Although embracing democracy and transformative leadership is time consuming, I know that it reaps greater rewards. I am celebrating these successes because often there is discord among staff members and it is only emotional intelligence and a supportive environment that can yield a positive response from the team. This is still a work in progress at my school but I see evidence of growth as we continue to facilitate each other’s ideas. Springboards for Problem Solving My Reflection on Unit Three (3) The title of unit three is Springboards for Problem Solving. My initial perception based on the title was that we were going to learn how to solve problems. Indeed this was only a part of the wealth of knowledge and skills to be gained. Through the readings and critical activities of unit three, I explored a theory of problem identification, problem solving as well as Perception is a way in which people generally views situation. The perceptive of one person can be different from another. This provides the phenomena of right or wrong. Perspectivism conveys the idea that there can be tensions in regards to what various persons deem to be “right”. It affects how people understand, formulate, own and resolve problems. I examined a case where a supervisor and a student had a negative perception of a teacher. I delved into the scenario – identifying the problem, the varied perceptions as well as working out an amicable solution. This was a most worthy activity because it triggered my own self analysis of how I dealt with problems at school. The matter of self correction is quite critical in solving problems as it can erase negative perceptions. In the scenario that I examined, self correction would be a vital tool in restoring the perception of the teacher who was wrongly judged. Problem solving approaches The invaluable exposure to problem solving approaches was also gained in this unit. Problem solving approaching include, the creative, rational and soft approach (Pothisane, n.d.). The creative approach is a collaborative one that is done in a supportive environment which builds team work. The rational (logical) approach is a step by step analysis that uses evaluations of assumptions to solve problems while the soft approach views the problem from a holistic point with the assumption that problems/ issues are interconnected. From this point of view, the problems are assessed in light of their impact on other areas. Reference Pothisane, S. Approaches to problem solving and the stages involved. Retrieved from http://www.slideshare.net/Aodto1/approaches-to-problem-solving-and-stages-involved Springboards for problem solving. (2014). Reflective Practice in Action II. ''University of the West Indies Open Campus. Problem Solving Techniques' '''Drill Down – This method of problem solving examines each aspect of a problem. It targets the root causes by listing details for analysis beside each area to be resolved (Activities, n.d). Fish bone – This method uses the diagram of a fish’s skeleton – with each bone representing a possible solution to the problem. Each staff member is then given a paper to rank each solution (5,4,3,2,1) based on their view of which is most appropriate. The moderator of the problem solving process would place the ranking grade beside the options (publicly) then total the figures. Whichever solution gets the highest grade would become the solution for exploration by the team (Frahme, n.d). Flow Chart – This method is easy to understand because it uses pictorial representations to communicate various processes. Mind Tools utilizes an oval to reflect “start/finish” points, a rectangle for an action and a diamond for the decision. It gives the participants a visual step by step aid toward solving problems (Flow Chart, 2014). ' 'V- heuristics – This is an experience based problem solving method. It is often unreliable as it is usually done as a short method to problem solving (Cherry, 2014). Intuitive judgements, rule of thumb and educated guesses are among the activities used to solve problems. This approach is usually taken to ease the load of the decision making procedures. The Pareto Analysis is a simple method which seeks to find the causes of each aspect of a problem in order to generate possible solutions. This analysis is built on the premise that 20% of an issue are causes while the same issue can generate solutions which can account for 80%. This analysis uses prioritization to target which aspects of a problem can be resolved with greatest outcome. In response to the problem being resolved at my school I will share the drill down approach The problem that I am presently trying to resolve with my staff is that of low/ parental involvement. I will use the drill down, problem solving techniques to display possible efforts toward resolution. Drill Down Aspects of Low Parental Involvement Parents may be at work when students return home There might be ongoing conflict between the parents Parents might not be utilizing proper parenting skills School involvement might not be a priority for some parents Some parents might not be able to read and thus feels threatened Reference Activities from the openings module: Learning to change.(n.d). LabSpace. Retrieved from http://labspace.open.ac.uk/mod/resource/view.php?id=456283 Cherry, K. (2014). What is an algorithm. Retrieved from http://psychology.about.com/od/aindex/f/algorithm.htm Flow charts: Understanding and communicating how a process works. (2014). Mind Tools. Retrieved from http://www.mindtools.com/pages/article/newTMC_97.htm Frahme, C. (n.d). Try This Powerful Problem Solving Tool. Retrieved from http://www.frahme.com/fishbone.htm Pareto analysis: using the 80/20 rule to prioritize. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.mindtools.com/pages/article/newTED_01.htm ''' Screen Copy of Dynamic Learning''' =EDLM3007 Reflective Practice in Action11 - Semester 1 - (2013-2014)= http://courses.open.uwi.edu/help.php?component=moodle&identifier=search&lang=enSearchSearch forums Page path*Home */ ► My courses */ ► The Learning Exchange Semester 2 (2013-2014) */ ► EDLM3007_2 */ ► Topic 4 */ ► ...: Evidence & Reflection on Learning Activities */ ► MC - 3.1 Display mode http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3279&course=285MC - 3.1by Nicole Barker - Friday, 28 March 2014, 8:22 PM Activity 3.1 I selected “Parental Involvement” for my research. I decided on this topic because my colleagues expressed their discontent with the low level of parental involvement which they felt was a major factor that contributed to indiscipline among the students. My preferred perspective of “problem” is any obstacle which challenges the progress of a person or organization. It is my view that a “Problem” hinders a person/ organization from attaining their goals. The low level of parental involvement was categorized as a problem because it was reducing the social response of students which would snowball into lower productivity at the school. Replyhttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3297&course=285Re: MC - 3.1by Danielle Sheppard - Friday, 11 April 2014, 10:31 AM Hi Nicole your perspective of the term problem which mentions that it is something that hinders a person or organization from attaining their goals. is a perspective that i believe that we can look at and even expand so that we could effectively identify problems. Whenever their is a problem a solution or intervention must be organized or put in place so that the problem can be negated or solved. This way improvements can be made within the institution. Show parent | Replyhttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3279&course=285Re: MC - 3.1by Nicole Barker - Tuesday, 15 April 2014, 12:40 PM Hi Danielle Thank you for adding to my perspective. I agree with you about doing an intervention to solve problems. So often, staff members would discuss hindrances to the school’s success outside of a productive forum where they can strategically plan to arrive at a solution. This is also compounded by silence when the proper forum is being organized. Nevertheless, active efforts toward problem solving are definitely needed in order to arrive at resolutions and the inevitable success. Show parent | Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=5897&course=285Re: MC - 3.1by Barbara Charles - Friday, 25 April 2014, 7:12 PM Hi Nicole, Lack of parental support for children is plaguing almost all educational institutions despite efforts by school management to eliminate it. At my institution, we have even tried parental outreach, where the staff visited the homes of the students and held discussion with the parents of the students, but the problem persisted.I always tell the parents that for students to do well the three thirds must come together- the students' own interest and willingness to learn, the school-teachers, curriculum and pedagogy and parents support. I do hope that after the action research, that there will be some positive changes and increase parental support. Good luck in your action research and your studies as you trot along. Show parent | Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=1131&course=285Re: MC - 3.1by Alison Alfred - Saturday, 26 April 2014, 3:53 AM Thank you Nicole for sharing with us. I do concur that problems irrespective of the magnitude do impede progress however it is our approach to the problems (whether we see it as an insurmountable challenge and so we retreat OR we see it as an opportunity as an opportunity for us to grow, to use creativity (think outside the box), collaborate with others all in an attempt to find the best solution to the main and other associated issues that may arise) that will determine if we succeed or fail. Show parent | Reply